lisa_rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Lincoln
Big Lincoln is a warlord that appears in LISA: THE JOYFUL. He is the 1st ranked Warlord of Olathe. He is the most powerful warlord on The List. Appearance Big Lincoln is a leviathan of a man who has an olive skin tone, as shown by his hands, which are the only parts of his body that aren't obscured by some form of clothing. Big Lincoln wears a mask of a red-eyed wolf, which has blue and grey fur, a very fashionable & elaborate leather jacket that has a strobe light built into it, as well as what appears to be a red undershirt or cravat of some sort, he also has two grey cloth bandanas wrapped around his wrists, and a blue belt with a large golden buckle that is shaped like an ox, similar to his guardian Grip Ripper. Personality Not much is known about Big Lincoln's personality, as he is easily the most enigmatic of the Warlords of Olathe, being one of the only two warlords to never speak (the other being Dice Mahone, who has already mutated by the time he is encountered, and thus is incapable of speaking). He, however, seems to be an honorable and respectful individual when it comes to the dead, as he has buried the rotting corpses outside his house, and even given them proper tombstones. These tombstones take the form of crosses, suggesting possible religious beliefs from Big Lincoln, which are further backed up by his use of prayer in combat to heal himself. Big Lincoln also apparently has non-conformist beliefs, as his reason for wearing a mask is "because it's easier to be true to yourself when no one knows your face, not even you." as stated by creator Austin Jorgensen. Description Big Lincoln is fought inside the top floor of his own house, after all of his guardians are slain and the tower he calls a home is ascended, inside, many corpses can be seen, including a member of Buzzo's gang, the joy boys, he will then fade in from the darkness, and proceed to engage Buddy in a long and difficult fight, and when defeated, will let out a howl before he dies. Locations * Adjacent to Area 2 Crossroads(Joyful). Notes * He is the most dangerous boss to defeat if your level is low. His skills can deal immense amounts of damage continuously. He also has a second and third phase with new sets of abilities. Trivia * Big Lincoln's battle theme is 'All American Badass'. * He and Dice Mahone are the only warlords who never speak. Big Lincoln triggers a fight as soon as he appears with no leading dialogue, and Dice is unable to speak, as he is a Joy Mutant. * Big Lincoln is Dingaling's favorite boss from The Joyful. @Dingalinggames who's your fav boss in the joyful? * When Dingaling was asked who would win in a fight, Satan or Big Lincoln, he called it a "trick question" - Big Lincoln and Satan would never fight each other. @Dingalinggames Dingaling, did Buzzo make up his name or did someone give him that name? Also, who would win in a fight, Big L or Satan? * When asked about it on twitter, Dingaling stated the reason Big Lincoln wears a mask is "because it's easier to be true to yourself when no one knows your face, not even you." @Dingalinggames Tell me about Big Lincoln, why does he wear the mask? * Big Lincoln would win in a fight against Lincoln Townsend (Tiger Man) @SHSLWolfman isn't it obvious? (Big L) * Big Lincoln and Tiger Man are connected in some way, @Dingalinggames hey I noticed Tiger Mans name is Lincoln and obvi so is Big L's. Do mask wearing peeps in Olathe all go by Lincoln? most likely by Big Lincoln being the Wushu Master that trained Tiger Man. @Dingalinggames is Big Lincoln the Wushu master that trained Tiger Man * The graves outside of Big Lincolns are the discarded and abandoned dead bodies that Big Lincoln collects to give them a proper burial.@COMETandCROW truth is, he collects discarded and abandoned dead bodies to give them a proper burial, so they can rip. * Likely a homage to the 'American Badass' persona of professional wrestler The Undertaker. ** Evidence includes his biker gear, use of the Graveyard Bomb (inspired by the 'Last Ride' powerbomb used by the above), and his act of burying bodies (the profession of an actual undertaker). ** The title of his battle theme, 'All American Badass Mastered', is also a direct reference to this. References Category:Enemies Category:Joyful Category:Joyful Enemies Category:LISA:_THE_JOYFUL Category:Bosses